This invention relates to a clasp for jewelry chains, and more particularly, for a clasp which is simple and effective in operation.
Clasps for jewelry are often unattractive and difficult to use. Frictional fitting members often separate after long periods of use while ring and hook type assemblies are both unattractive and often ineffective in operation after a period of time.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved clasp for jewelry chains and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a jewelry clasp which is simple and efficient in operation.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a clasp which may be artistically attractive and enhance the chain and jewelry to which it is attached.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a jewelry clasp which can be efficiently manufactured.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jewelry clasp which is securely held together.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.